singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran
Samus is a bounty hunter from the pretty distant future, working for the Galactic Federation. She arrived in-game on February 8th and currently lives in Guin (Residential Zone 03) age: 22 origins: Metroid (Canon) app link: 'Right over here '''hmd: 'Travel yonder. '''played by: Sarah 'contact: '''AIM: summervivaldi, E-mail: mako_chan24@hotmail.com, Plurk: lasercocks Setting Metroid is based in the future, far after the Russians launched their first satellite into space and the USA one-upped them by landing on the moon. The universe truly is the final frontier with limitless potential for new life, new experiences, and new danger. Long gone are the problems of humans divided by “race,” it’s nothing now that it is common for your neighbor to be an entirely different species. Friendship is often extended to those different, but prejudice and hate still exists. It should be common for fights and war to plague the universe, and yet it hasn’t. This is all in thanks to the Galactic Federation, a conglomeration of leaders from every Federation planet coming together to deliberate and decide for the good of all, lead by Chairman Keaton. Of course peace cannot be upheld by decree and law alone, there must be those to enforce the law and to protect the citizens. This is done by the incredibly large military forces, reaching out to every system yet discovered. They’re well-trained, competent, and for the most part make wise and good decisions. Though they can be forceful, for the most part the citizens seem to accept it. Then there are those that don’t, those that fight ruthlessly and dangerously to destroy the Federation and every planet within it. These are the Space Pirates, an immense army hell-bent on universal domination. They’re highly skilled and highly intelligent, able to create amazing and terrible weapons for mass destruction. As well, they often take technology from the planets they have ravaged and basterdize it for their own use. They’ve decimated entire solar systems, and have become the greatest threat to the Federation. Although the Federation army is great, they often do not have the tools or the legality to carry out certain missions or attacks. These are better suited for others, those willing to do suicidal missions for money. These are the bounty hunters. Very few are commissioned by the Federation, and often do odd jobs for less-than-savory clients. However, those that do get Federation jobs become highly praised. Samus is one of these, and is often called the best at once she does. However, there are even things that she has yet to overcome. Most recently is the strange substance known as Phazon. Only recently being discovered by the Federation thanks to a mission by Samus, it is a highly volatile and dangerous thing that gives many more questions than answers. No one knows where it came from, and yet it has infiltrated at least two planets. It has the power to change DNA and corrupt creatures for its own benefit. There are some that speculate that it is even sentient. The Space Pirates have used it for their own gain, however often ending in tragedy for them, and recently the Federation has decided to use it as well. Although perhaps not the wisest decision, it could help them find and end not only the threat the Phazon poses, but to eradicate the Space Pirates as well. Personality Samus has spent the greatest part of her canon in silence, observing and acting but not needing to speak her mind. She clearly shows emotion, sorrow, anger, and joy like an open book, but when it comes to speaking the words will be few and far in-between. When she does speak, it becomes just that more important. She’s matter-of-fact and to the point, not one to skirt around issues. As well, she’s very demanding, needing things to go her way because it ''is the right way. Either a cause or effect of her attitude and silence, Samus is very much a loner. Despite being in the military with troops, and on jobs with others, she much prefers doing her job alone, living alone, and maybe even enjoying being in that solace. With the line of work she does, she can’t afford having others with her. Others are an uncontrollable variable to the success of her missions, and with the number of times she’s had to perform rescues, her appreciation of any other people has worn thin. As well, relationships carry baggage she doesn't like to take the responsibility of handling, and she truly believes that relationships around her will end badly or will leave her. This has much to do with how she grew up, and abandonment issues from both her parents being killed when she was three and then later being raised by the Chozo only to experience their sudden departure from the physical plane without telling her. However, she does have very few friends, and those that she considers friends that she will protect and be loyal to, however if there is a choice between what her friends think are right or what she thinks is right, she will always choose her own path. Despite being very serious and firm in how she speaks, how she acts is full of emotion. She feels for every mission she is on, sympathizing with those she needs to protect and showing anger to those that would harm others. However, her anger can extend to other things as well. In fact, it’s quite easy for her to get angry or frustrated, and it’s often her default emotion when something doesn’t go according to what she wants or expects or if she is masking her fear. She feels fear a lot, in her work, in her life, and many other things, but she’s become a master at hiding and overcoming it. There are few times she’ll ever choose flight over fight, even if there’s a threat to her own life. Her fear fuels her rather than detracts from her, giving her strength and drive. The times she does let her fear get to her, or that a job has gone south, she shuts down in disappointment at herself. She knows that she can do better and yet has let it get the best of her. A lot of this was ingrained in her from her Chozo guardians, who trained her to be the greatest warrior. They pushed her to impress them and herself, and although they meant well, it left her with a need to be the best despite what it might do to her. But when she does her best, she isn’t one to gloat about it. Although she might be a bit lighter in step or in word, joy is the one emotion she keeps most private. However, it might be the one she experiences the most. The entire universe is a beauty to her, and exploring and learning from it brings her a great swell of happiness. Most of the time when not working she is quite at peace with herself. Samus is an incredibly intelligent person. She’s a master at technological engineering, often designing ships, new additions to her suit, and programs. However, being raised most of her life by an alien race, there are many social customs and ideas that Samus does not understand. There are times when someone will say something, like an idiom or some slang, and she’ll only respond with confusion. As well, the idea of being “feminine” doesn’t occur to Samus and the social roles associated with women, even in such an advanced and socially and culturally aware future, seem unappealing to her. This is attributed to her life in the military, being the only female in her training and platoon. However, she still has her feminine moments. She feels motherly affections towards things, as in later in her life shows when she meets and takes care of a Baby Metroid. Abilities & Weaknesses Samus nearly constantly has her Varia Suit on or with her, connected to her biologically. This gives her above-average strength, but the added bulk gives her slower agility. As well, her suit allows her to be protected against high temperatures. Her main weapon is her arm-cannon, which is able to fire what is known as “power beams,” short and quick bursts of energy. However, she is able to charge it over a few seconds for a more powerful shot. As well, she has a limited supply of rockets within her cannon for a more drastic and powerful assault. However, the most amazing part of her suit is that it allows her to literally transform into a ball about three feet in diameter, easy for maneuvering through tight spaces. She is also able to drop small bombs within this form that give a small concussive blast. Without her suit, however, Samus is quite vulnerable. She has limited military training that can help her get by, but she has all weaknesses and limitations of regular humans. The only advantage to being outside of her suit is her quick reflexes. Character Relationships Under construction here Free Space CUZ I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FREEE FAAAAALLLLLLLLIIIIING See Also Here's a great Metroid wiki in case I make a reference that leaves you or your character going 'bzzuh?' or if you just want to learn more about the Metroid universe. It's like my personal bible.